


Mother Nature

by AuroraBurrows



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Funny, Mother Nature - Freeform, Rising Tide, Women issues, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraBurrows/pseuds/AuroraBurrows
Summary: It was normal for every girl monthly unless pregnant to have to deal with mother nature. Sure yes we preferred a text letting us know what was up. No we didn’t like all the side affects. Leading up to said time of the month. Unless you are pregnant and getting ready to pop out a baby. Than i guess you get a pass.This is a story of two girls who are best friends who ended up on the same cycle after hanging up so much that there boyfriends don’t know what to do with them that one week of the month where they are just a bare to deal with.**** SIMPLE DISCLAIMER***i don't own anyone from marvel, or the two actors in this story. My own people are in this story.Also its about periods so if you don't like talking about blood. then yeah.. i mean there isn't a lot. Now im babbling so read if you would like?





	1. Chinese

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose_Miller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/gifts).



Faith hadn’t yet started her monthly friend but she could feel the side affects, She started to get a few pimples on her face, and every little thing seemed to irritate her. She would snap off ever the littlest thing.'

Rosie was in the same side affect “you know what i hate, pre period pain, like we get enough of it actually in it, why do we have to have it prior to it?” Rosie sighed as she rolled her eyes

Faith laughed as she laid on the floor “you know i wonder the same thing, i mean honestly what the hell is the point of this making us miserable?” 

That was the moments there boyfriends walked into there apartment, They gave up on knocking anymore. Chris and Sebastian walked over looking at the both of them “wanna go to dinner?” One of them asked

Faith looked up at them from where she was laying on the floor “does it look like we wanna go to dinner. id rather stab my eyeballs out” 

Rose couldn’t help but laugh “calm down Faith you didn’t even hear their offer” 

Sebastian smiled “all you can eat chinese” '

“You had me at chinese” Rose said as she got up “i gotta change” she said as she looked at faith

“im game” she said as she got up and walked over to Chris “sorry im a little crabby” She stood up on her tippy toes and pecked his lips 

“its okay i get it, it happens, its been a week” Chris said back to her with a slight smile Knowing the girls have had a week.

The girls change and they all head out. Have dinner, and come back home. 

——— 

All Faith wanted to do that night was cuddle. She and Chris ended up watching a movie in her room. She fell asleep on Chris, Whom then spent the night.

 

Sebastian Built a small blanket fort over the bed as the two climbed into and chatted the rest of the night till they fell asleep.


	2. Shark Week

The next morning, Chris woke up before faith did. He had to attend to his job. He sighed seeing the red spot on the bed. Everything that had happened over the last 24 hours made a ton of sense. 

Chris grabbed her sweatpants and shirt setting them on the end table. He waned to make sure that she was set. He wrote her a note that simply said

Shower, and change, there is some motor next to the bed for you, let me know if you need anything let me know 

\- Love Chris 

Rose rolled out of bed seeing Sebastian was still there. She looked at the time “crap” Running late. She quickly woke up Sebastian and hit her head on the bar that was holding up some of the sheets “Ow fuck of course lets start this week that way” 

Sebastian jumped away when he heard her say ow and hit his head on the same bar “damn it that was bad placement for that” 

 

“go you are late for work” Rose said as she took down the stupid bar that both of them hit their head on.

“shit you are right, ill be back later” Sebastian said as he kissed her softly as he got up crawling over her 

“yeah you do that” she said as she laid back down as she held her head already getting a headache from the day as her stomach started to hurt. She got up and went into the bathroom and used it. “yep great day already” she rolled her eyes and jumped into the shower. and got ready for her day. 

Faith got up and rolled over seeing the note that was laying there. She looked down on the bed and groaned. 

Rose walked out of the bathroom. 

Faith got up and looked at her “it happened, Shark week has started” 

Rose let out a slight smirk “Same. God i hate being a female” She then walked into her bed room to finish getting ready for her day.

Faith grabbed the clothes that her boyfriend had laid out and went and took a nice hot shower. and cleaned herself up. 

After showering Faith grabbed her Sheets and such in the washer.


	3. Tide Pods

Rose texted Sebastian asking if he could grab some stuff for her well he was out in about. 

Sebastian replied “What exactly do you need”

Rose sighed “Shark week started, and low on supplies, without going into details” texting him back

“i got it, so some pads, and chocolate and maybe some pizza, and some tide pods” Sebastian responded

“NOT TO EAT! - to wash stuff.. gotta be careful with that stuff now a days LOL” Sebastian sent again before Rose could respond 

“also you look beautiful, today just reminding you, okay im done blowing up your phone” He sent again 

Rose couldn’t help but smile and look down at her phone “Go back to work” is all she replied as she looked at Faith “have i ever told you Sebastian is a nerd?” 

Faith whom was laying on the floor again “yeah i think you have. what did he do this time?”

“said something about not eating tide pods” Rose laughed 

“but serious is he talking about the clean linen or spring meadow.. Heard they taste different” Faith countered back to her friend 

The both laughed forgetting that they felt like Satan was trying to crawl out of them.


	4. Cuddles, and Pizza

Chris and Faith have been dating for about a year.

Sebastian and Rose a bit longer than Chris and faith, They actually introduced them. 

Little did the girls know that they had a plan for when this happened mostly and it was usually the same. Pizza and Action movies that are not to sappy to trigger any underlying emotion. 

They switched it up every month. That night the two let themselves into the apartment. 

“i brought pizza” Chris said “and chocolate and myself ”

“i got some action movies and a few other candies we know you guys like” Sebastian Walked in showing them the movies.

Both the girls were laying on the couch watching tv, on the separate couches they have had in the living room. 

Chris set the pizza and the bag and on the coffee table. 

Faith winced as he cramps were worse than her normal ones for some reason. 

Without saying a word Chris Grabbed her a heating pad and plugged it in handing it to her. 

“its like you can read my mind” Faith said she shifted and sat up 

“you guys are so nice to us. it makes me so emotional” Rose said as she looked up at them 

“we love you guys, Faith is like my sister, and id do anything for you” Sebastian said as he pulled her up “come on lets eat” Sebastian handed her a plate. 

The bunch ate some food. Chris got up and popped the movie into the dvd player. 

Faith laid back on the couch. Chris crawled in behind her on the couch and laid his arm across faith. Sebastian laid down on the couch. Rose grabbed the remote and laid down in front of him. Sebastian pulled her closer resting his hand on her stomach. 

Faith reached forward and grabbed the Chocolate even tho she just ate. She broke off half of it and handed it over to Rose who Happily took it. 

They Cuddled with there boyfriends and watched movie. The first day was always the hardest for them when they first got there monthly friend. 

Every girl needs a man who cares enough to actually not blow them off when they are on shark week. 

Faith and Rose were lucky enough find find men who cared, who made sure they had everything they needed to avoid the pain, and the issues they faced monthly. 

It was also good for the boys to know that they were not expecting to be parents any time soon. 

The end. Thats all she wrote. Go read another story now. 

KAY BYEEEE


End file.
